


Lazy Sundays

by MiaaMaay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Food is life, Lovesick idiots, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, best wakeup call, connor being bored, sumo wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaaMaay/pseuds/MiaaMaay
Summary: Connor is an early riser but didn’t know what to do with himself on this particular sunday when he’d already cleaned the house from top to bottom and with Hank sleeping in. Maybe sneaking back into bed to his human wasn’t the worst idea to pass the time.Fluff’n’smut





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get some fluff and smut outta my system before I could continue with my other work ha. Enjoy!

It was a lazy Sunday morning with the early summer sun glimpsing through the small slits of the blinds. Connor had been up and about since eight already and had already worked halfway through his morning routine. Only halfway since even Sumo hadn’t gotten up yet and Hank liked to sleep in on weekends, delaying his usual task of making breakfast for about another three to four hours. He scratched his chest in thought, the soft cotton of the shirt that belonged to Hank and was a number or two too big stretching as he did so. He’d already cleaned the kitchen and the lounge as quietly as he could, wiped every counter and dusted off the shelves of the moderate one-leveled house. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was bored. The new puzzle Hank had bought him, a pretty print with golden retriever puppies and about 3k pieces, lay already finished on the coffee table. Well, beside the piece that was missing. Something that nagged at the back of his mind constantly. 

He stood in the threshold between the open kitchen and lounge, letting his eyes shift over the old and well-used furniture, Sumo’s empty bed that had been cleaned of all the dog hair, further to the many records beside the old record player. He sighed to himself, one of many other mannerisms he had learned from his human. He supposes he had to simply wait.

Shuffling back to the bedroom where he’d emerged from earlier, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside, his bare feet placed carefully in front of each other as to not make even the tiniest of sounds. Sumo’s head popped up behind the large frame of the sleeping man regardless. Of course _he_ would be the one to hear him enter as curious eyes watched Connor get closer to the bed. Though the room was quite dark, only a few rays of sunlight squeezing through the slits of the curtains that couldn’t cover the window completely, Connor could see every detail crystal-clear. Hank hadn’t moved a bit since the deviant had vacated their bed earlier. He was still turned on his side with his back to the door, one arm slung around the large body of the St. Bernard who was almost as big as his owner. His anthracite colored t-shirt he liked to sleep in had shifted up a bit though, showing just a sliver of skin. The blanked was trapped between his legs, leaving his left one uncovered up to his boxers. Hank had explained that though the weather was quite hot, he couldn’t sleep without a blanket. It didn’t bother Connor as long as he could lay snugly against the human. 

He placed his right knee on the mattress first, his weight denting below him considerably before he slowly lay down beside Hank. He shuffled closer and closer until he was pressed snug against the man’s warm body with his head resting on the same pillow. His arm found its way around the man’s middle, curving around the slightly bulged belly and he pressed his legs just along his partner’s. Another sigh escaped him, but this time in contentment. He absolutely loved being close to the man. The heat he radiated – that slowly crept over and into his otherwise room-tempered body. He tenderly shifted Hank’s long hair to the side and out the way so he could press his face against his neck. The remaining strands tickled his nose, his cheeks and made his lips tingle. The deviant closed his eyes as he nuzzled further against his neck, enjoying the sensation against the tip of his nose as he puffed shallow breaths against Hank’s skin. The soft snores from his human reverberated off the walls together with Sumo’s shallow breath. Connor let his thoughts drift to wherever they would lead, not controlling them in the slightest.

He couldn’t wait for Hank to greet him when he woke up, his voice rough from sleep but oh so loving as he addresses him by his name. The slight upturn of his mouth’s side as he sees the android for the first time that day, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. Sometimes even a toothy grin. He loaded all his favorite memories, watching them before his inner eye. He felt himself getting erect, his penis hardening within the fine containments of his already tight boxers. He ignored it in favor of pressing himself even closer to the warm frame in front of him as his cock was being trapped between him and the bottom of his human. His lips ghosted over the nape of his human’s neck, barely making contact with the soft skin but enough to elicit a somehow warm feeling that slowly made its way through his body. They had discovered that some parts of his body were exceptionally sensitive to the barest touch after he’d gotten his upgrade. His lips were one of those, followed by his nipples, his earlobes, ass cheeks and curiously enough, the insides of his knees. Hank had made sure to discover all those areas that day which had left Connor a keening and gasping mess. 

He couldn’t help but roll his hips against the man’s ass, a soft gasp escaping him at the alluring friction.

“Look who’s happy to see me…” he heard the gruff voice of a barely awake Hank.

Connor immediately stilled his hips and instead buried his face further in the man’s neck.

“My apologies, Lieutenant. It wasn’t my intention to wake you. Please continue to rest.” Connor replied mockingly in his old, stern speech pattern. 

“Don’t think I can with that little something impaling me from behind…” he huffed and shuffled away a bit just to turn around before Connor could pout at the loss of contact. Lazy icy-blue orbs blinked at him which were still somewhat unfocused, and an arm snaked itself around Connor’s slightly smaller frame. Connor used the time to press himself close again, this time against the front of the man with their legs entwined. He brushed their noses together as he mapped the man’s face with his eyes, resting briefly on his lips before locking back onto his eyes again.

“‘morning, Connor.” he murmured sleepily, though his eyes crinkled just as imagined. Connor marveled at how different it looked in reality.

“Wha’ were y’thinkin’ ‘bout..?” His human mumbled questioningly, his tongue swallowing some of the syllables with his eyelids threatening to fall shut again.

“Choices.”

It took a moment before his human’s eyebrows drew together into a frown confused.

“Wha…?”

Connor smiled softly at that. “I wonder if there had been a part somewhere along our way where if I had said or done any different, would it still have lead me to where we are now?” His hand roamed over the man’s side, upwards over his shoulder towards the sensitive skin of his neck through the strands of his silver hair, brushing it back and out his face.

Hank stared at him, still with a frown adorning his forehead. “You shouldn’t break your little head ‘bout somethin’ like that, kid.” His eyes fell shut as he enjoyed the massage Connor was giving his scalp. The deviant pressed soft little pecks onto the man’s tip of the nose, continuing to his forehead that had lost its creases and back down again, but before he could place another soft kiss on his cheek, Hank had turned his head just enough to capture his lips with his own. 

“I just can’t imagine not having this... “ Connor whispered in between breaths. Hank deepened their kiss in response. They lazily made out like that, tongues dancing around each other. Only as Hank’s hand trailed lower down the deviant’s back and disappearing under the waistband of his silky boxers did he remember his still straining erection between them. He moaned into the man’s mouth as Hank grabbed one of his cheeks and pushed their hips together with Hank’s own erection pressing against his own. Connor pressed impossible close while rolling his hips all the same against the others in a lazy rhythm. His hand brushed over his lover’s cheek, enjoying the rough whiskers against the sensors on his palm. His LED pulsed in a contented blue. They didn’t need to talk, none of the _’dirtytalk’_ Hank sometimes had him try just to fail miserably according the man. Sometimes it was enough to touch and to feel. To show Hank just how much he loved the man with his actions alone.

He pushed him slowly onto his back but followed just enough to not break the contact of their moving lips. He straddled the man’s narrow hips and braced himself on either side of the body beneath him with his arms. They kissed some more, slowly moving against each other. Soft fur tickled the side of his left leg and a wet tongue licked him on his arm, making him chuckle against Hank’s mouth.

“Hm..?” the man below him inquired, breaking their kiss momentarily to look up at the android.

“Sumo wants to join.” He said amused, looking to the side into the St Bernard’s curious eyes who only let his tongue roll out into a lazy grin at finally being noticed.

“Argh, gosh..! No…!” Hank groaned and pushed at the dog with Connor still perched on top of him. “Sumo! Out!”

It only made Connor grin some more as he watched Hank now more alert push and kick desperately at the colossus of a dog which didn’t budge an inch.

“Sumo, out.” Connor helped kindly, pointing to the door as he watched the animal. “Food is in the kitchen.” At the mention of food, the St Bernards floppy ears lifted, and he quickly jumped off the bed and shuffled towards the door Connor had wisely left ajar for the dog to slip out the bedroom with his tail wagging lazily behind him.

“When has he stopped listening to me and instead listens to you…!” Hank groused up to him without heat as his hands found their way onto his hips and started massaging his skin.

“Since I’m the one who feeds him.” Connor answered pragmatically before he dove back down and recaptured the still spit-slick lips with his own, successfully putting a stop their current conversation. Hank only hummed against his lips. The hands on his hips curled under the hem of his shirt – or rather Hank’s shirt – with deft fingers, pulling it up his lean upper body. Connor leaned back to pull it the rest of the way over his head before neatly folding it and laying it a safe distance beside them onto the bed. Hank only rolled his eyes but kept quiet as he was used to his quirks by now. Instead, he impatiently rolled his hips upwards, his clothed erection brushing against the androids which made him gasp but couldn’t dissuade him from his task. He made quick process of his boxer shorts too, lifting his hips enough to shimmy out of them and fold them before putting them aside also. Hanks hands were back on him in an instant, flattening and roaming over the smooth skin of his thighs, circling the sensitive area where his cock was curved upwards. Connor noticed that Hank’s eyes were blown dark as his gaze roamed over his bare body. The android was already leaking, another addition from his upgrade, a clear fluid lubing and preparing him for what’s to come.

Connor yearned for more contact, more skin-on-skin to precise so he lifted and dragged Hank up enough to get rid of his shirt and boxers too. Just as he had placed them neatly onto the stack on top of his own, Hank wrapped himself around him and crash their mouths back together. Connor slung his arms around the man’s neck just as calloused palms stroke over his synthetic flesh, up his spine into his short hair and back down to grab the buns of his ass, spreading and kneading them as Hank liked to do. Their erections now slotted together without any layer blocking the touch as they rolled their hips for friction. Soft gasps and moans escaped him just to be swallowed by his human’s hungry mouth.

“God, what you do to me…” Hank mumbled against his lips, already breathless from their heavy make-out sessions. 

“What do I do to you…?” Connor followed curiously while he nipped at the man’s lips.

“Fuckin’ rock hard and make me feel younger than I am…” he grumbled before diving back in, a thick finger stroking between the cleft of his ass and softly brushing over his sensitive entrance. Another gasp escaped the android, causing him to arch his back and press further against the warm body. Connor reached in between them, his hand enclosing both their members and gave them a few, soft tugs just to ease some of their desperation. The deviant then guided the tip of his lover’s thick cock to his entrance as he lifted his hips just enough. Hank removed his hand and instead spread his cheeks wide. Their eyes locked as Connor slowly sheathed the length inside of him in one continuous movement. No stretching needed even though Hank loved to prepare him thoroughly on other days. Connor didn’t want to wait this time, though. They both moaned loudly at the friction, the tightness, the feeling of being connected so intimately. They slotted their lips back together just as Hank was buried completely inside the android. They stayed like this a few moments longer, not moving except for their lips and tongues against each other. Connor activated the artificial muscle parties of his thighs to slowly lift himself off the lap, just enough so only the tip of his human’s member remained inside him, only to lower himself in the same, slow tempo and repeating. His sensors worked on overdrive, every part where they were connected registered with an intensity tenfold its usual rate. He could feel every single hair of Hank’s chest against his own bare one. Hank’s long, silver strands brushing against his cheek while they were kissing. A warning popped up on his HUD notifying him about his quickened thirium circulation, but he ignored it. Like all the other times. 

He gradually increased his pace, Hank’s hips meeting him with every thrust as best as he could in their position. They found a pleasurable rhythm – not too rough but not to slow either. Connor rolled his hips with each move, his own neglected cock brushing along the human’s stomach, leaving behind a wet trail of synthetic, water-based precum. The android huffed soft moans against the human’s lips, breaking their kiss to gaze into Hank’s eyes. He couldn’t look away, too captured in their light blue color and an intensity Connor only ever saw in private moments like this. How he loved that look on his human’s face. So open, so passionate, so vulnerable all the same. His breath picked up together with his movements, a need itching in his abdomen. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the previously quiet room. One hand was back on his hip, helping him slam down onto Hank’s lap while the other found its way around the android’s dick. It started tugging in the same rhythm as their movements, slickened by his drooling tip. Connor moaned openly, not holding back as he let the sensation wash over him. The thick cock driving in and out his tight hole, hitting that hidden spot somewhere inside him that made his wires light up with each deep thrust.

“Blushing so prettily, Connor, such a pretty blue…” Hank panted and pressed a sloppy kiss to the android’s mouth. “Will you come for me, kid…?”

“I will do anything for you, Hank... “ Connor moaned in response, staring at the human in front of him who not only accepted him in his life but brought him life itself.

“Then come for me…”

Connor’s body felt as if he’d been struck by lightning, his body going rigid as he came with a dragged-out moan. He pressed his face into his human’s shoulder, slinging his arms around him tightly as he slammed his hips down one final time as he came, translucent fluid splashing between their bodies as he ejaculated. He must’ve blacked out; his system having logged a downtime of 4.2 seconds. His wires were buzzing uncontrollably, making it impossible to gain any clear thought. He felt Hank chase his own orgasm as he desperately pushed into him over and over again before he too stilled and let warmth coat the insides of the android’s channel. Said man’s arms snaked back around him before he let himself fall back down onto the bed while dragging Connor with him. 

Connor let himself lay there, perched on top of the man he loved so thoroughly and with an intensity that overwhelmed him times and times again. His whole body felt hypersensitive, he felt every breeze coming from the open window behind the curtains. The heated skin underneath him felt just right. His body moved with every breath that Hank took, panting breathlessly at first before it evened out into its usual rate and even lower that made Connor think he had fallen asleep again. A groan proved him wrong though. Hands gently grabbed him by the hips, rolling them over so they lay beside each other face to face, much like their earlier encounter. He gasped as the now soft cock slid out his entrance, leaving behind a wet trail of cum. He might have to take a shower to clean his insides, maybe they would take one together.

“Five more minutes…” Hank huffed, sleep taking over again after their strenuous activity. He wrapped his arms around the lean body and dragged him close to burrow his face into his shoulder. Connor smiled at that. He should’ve known that this wouldn’t get the man out of bed any sooner than what he had anticipated. Though he was fine with their current position. Sweat-slick, satisfied and connected on a level even Connor couldn’t comprehend fully yet. He’d just marvel some more about how he got so lucky in the meantime.

“I love you, Hank.”

“‘love you too, kid.”


End file.
